We NEVER cheat with the DEATH
by xxPeopleAlwaysLeavexx
Summary: -"La mort n'aime pas se faire berner" "Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous arrivent ?""Quelques chanceux survivent" "Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi nous ?""Un par un, la mort vient les reprendre." "Caroliiiiiiiine !" "On ne peut rien y faire ?" "Vous deviez mourir, vous ne devriez pas être là, on échappe pas ... à la mort".
1. Chapter 1

_**We NEVER cheat with the DEATH**_

_-"La mort n'aime pas se faire berner" "Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous arrivent ?""Quelques chanceux survivent" "Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi nous ?""Un par un, la mort vient les reprendre." "Caroliiiiiiiine !" "On ne peut rien y faire ?" "Vous deviez mourir, vous ne devriez pas être là, on échappe pas ... à la mort". _

_**Prologue**_

_-"Mais mince, Kol tu veux bien arrêter de me faire chier" soupire Caroline alors que son stupide partenaire vient encore une fois de l'ennuyer en essayant de lui piquer son sac._

_-"Kol arrête ou tu vas avoir des problèmes" grogne Klaus à son frère pour tenter de défendre sa petite-amie. _

_Voilà deux ans qu'il tente des approches auprès de Caroline, mais seulement six mois qu'elle a accepté un premier rendez-vous avec lui et depuis ils ne se sont jamais quittés. Pas même aujourd'hui, sous la chaleur étouffante de la fabuleuse capitale française: Paris. Le petit groupe d'étudiants a en effet eu droit à une semaine de voyage dans la capitale française avec leur professeur de français Alaric Saltzman. _

_Caroline lève les yeux au ciel et laisse les deux frères dans leur dispute pour rejoindre sa soeur, Rebekah._

_-"Quels gamins" soupire-t-elle à Caroline avant de lui sourire de façon encourageante. Le lien entre les deux soeurs à toujours été assez fort mais depuis quelques temps, les deux semblent s'éloigner au profil de choses opposés. Caroline passe désormais son temps libre avec Klaus et Rebekah à faire les boutiques et les soirées._

_-"Ne parle pas de Klaus ainsi" s'offusque Caroline en défendant son petit-ami, à son tour. Rebekah lève les yeux au ciel avant d'avaler une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau, enfin... peu de chance que ce soit réellement de l'eau._

_-"Oh ça va je plaisante" rigole Rebekah à moitié saoule._

_-"Allons les enfants, du calme on est presque arrivé" et en disant ses paroles, Alaric aperçois enfin le bas de la tour Eiffel. "Nous y sommes" hurle-t-il pour son groupe de dix élèves "tout le monde à son binôme ?"._

_-"En tous cas moi j'ai le mien" s'amuse Damon avant d'encercler la taille de Bonnie et de fourrer son visage dans les boucles brunes de la métisse. Celle ci semble plutôt amusée et de ses deux mains attrape le visage du beau brun pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Derrière eux, les deux frères Mickaelson semblent dégoûtés et se détournent pour retourner avec leur binôme respectif._

_-"C'est ridicule." souffle Katherine face au spectacle face à elle. Damon lui lance un regard noir et un sourire sarcastique étire les lèvres de la brune._

_-"Arrête un peu Katherine" conjure Elena à sa soeur jumelle. La jeune femme se tourne vers sa soeur et son intervention._

_-"Va te faire foutre, avec ta morale à deux balles tu nous les casses" crache Katherine les bras croisés et le regard rivé sur sa soeur qui ne trouve rien à redire._

_-"Katherine ..." sermonne Jeremy à sa soeur._

_-"Toi ne t'en mêle pas"._

_-"Bon je vais faire l'appel" souffle Alaric avant d'attraper sa liste de groupe. "Bonnie & Damon sont bien là, Kol & Caroline, Klaus & Elena, Stefan & Rebekah, Katherine & Jeremy. Tout le monde est bien là." Alaric range son morceau de papier dans sa poche et ouvre son sac pour en sortir cinq questionnaires "vous avez ces petites questions auxquels il faut répondre une fois en haut, vous aurez une heure et pas plus."_

_-"Oui monsieur !" hurlent les élèves avant de partir en direction des ascenseurs._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Death¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_-"Regarde comme c'est beau !" hurle Damon en arrivant derrière sa petite-amie pour la prendre dans ses bras. Bonnie, en pleine interrogation sur le questionnaire ne semble pas ravie de cette interruption mais ne dis rien et continue de relire sa question en mordillant son stylo. _

_-"Je n'y comprend vraiment rien" soupire-t-elle totalement découragée. "Regarde cette question" s'énerve-t-elle alors que Damon passe ses mains sur la barre de sécurité qui le sépare du vide mais les retirent aussitôt presque dégoûté. _

_-"Ah ! Mais c'est dégueux !" Bonnie semble pour la première fois lui accorder un peu d'importance et regarde la main droite de son petit ami. Elle plisse alors les yeux dégoûtée. "C'est du putain de chewing-gum déjà mâche" s'énerve-t-il avant de l'enlever et de le jeter au sol._

_Bonnie le regarde ensuite s'éloigner pour rejoindre son frère et sa partenaire puis regarde de nouveau ses questions. "La mort est-elle proche ..." souffle Bonnie en lisant la dernière question. Alors là, la faute de frappe est vraiment importante, confondre tour et mort, il faut le faire !_

_Bonnie soupire ennuyée et regarde la vue face à elle. Ils ne sont qu'au premier étage mais pourtant le cadre reste idyllique, seul les taquineries de Kol et les piques sarcastiques de Katherine gâchent la magie de cette semaine. _

_Soudain un bruit sourd retentit derrière elle, Kol vient encore d'ennuyer Caroline, Bonnie se tourne face au spectacle et sourit en voyant la blonde dans une rage noire. Caroline hurle après un Kol mord de rire et lève les bras dans un effet théâtrale qui fait plus rire les autres qu'autre chose. La jeune métisse oublie alors un instant ses craintes et regarde face à elle, outre le binôme explosif qui se dispute, elle remarque que Katherine se tient près de l'ascenseur prête à partir loin d'ici. Klaus et Damon ne sont plus dans son champ de vision et étrangement cela augmente la peur en elle._

_Bonnie sent alors une chose improbable. Une brise. Une brise dans son cou qui vient jusqu'à lui envoler les cheveux, il fait pourtant quarante-cinq degrés, pas une onde de fraîcheur depuis trois jours et arriver ici elle sent encore une fois les palpitations de son coeur s'accélérer et elle se retourne comme au ralentit. Une certaine ambiance morbide plane tout autour de la jeune femme et son estomac se tord alors qu'une envie de vomir la guette. Les hurlements de ses amis ne lui arrivent plus et son corps semble lui peser une tonne._

_Bonnie regarde les immeubles mais la fraîcheur a cessé, comme si elle n'a jamais existé. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à se retourner décidée à croire qu'elle a rêvé, un panneau publicitaire se met à grésiller, laissant entrevoir une femme d'intérieur avec une tête de mort à la place du visage. L'effet ne dure que quelques secondes mais sa suffit à Bonnie pour lui faire réellement peur, la métisse vacille et se raccroche à la barre pour ne pas tomber, personne autour d'elle ne semble réaliser son mal-être. Elle passe une main tremblante sur son visage et ferme les yeux._

_Et puis Caroline arrive._

_-"Eh ça va toi ?" la blonde passe une main dans le dos de son amie et la regarde visiblement inquiète. Elle passe une main sur le front de son amie et réalise que celui ci est brûlant."Oh mon dieu mais tu as de la fièvre allez vient on va aller de passer un peu d'eau sur le visage" souffle Caroline avant d'entraîner son amie vers les toilettes. Seulement les deux sont contrées par Kol._

_-"Eh les filles où est-ce que vous allez ? Ca vous dis de venir avec moi tout en haut ?" demande Kol tel un enfant en manque de sensation forte. Caroline s'apprête à le rembarrer comme à son habitude lorsqu'une secousse violente fait trembler le sol. Bonnie manque de vaciller et Kol et Caroline l'attrape par chaque bras._

_-"Qu'est ce que c'était ?" demande Bonnie avant de se défaire de la poigne de ses deux sauveurs. Mais aussitôt une autre secousse plus violente les surprend et Kol se rattrape à Bonnie, seulement cette fois ci le cri de Rebekah raisonne au fin fond de l'âme de la métisse et elle comprend qu'il faut fuir au plus vite au risque de s'effondrer avec la tour Eiffel._

_-"Rebekah !" hurle Caroline avant de courir vers l'endroit où Rebekah est tombée dans le vide. Totalement inconsciente du risque qu'elle prend, elle survole le sol à moitié brisé et cours sur les plaques de métal à moitié fissurées. Et bientôt ce qui devais arriver arrive et une plaque se détache sous le poids de la blonde, et Bonnie hurle avant de voir un corps se jeter sur Caroline et la sauver in-extrémiste d'une mort certaine._

_La blonde reprend peut à peut ses esprits et regarde son ou plutôt sa sauveuse._

_-"Katherine ?"_

_-"Ne traînons pas ici, je viens de voir Damon et Stefan tomber" souffle la brune avant de retourner doucement et prudemment vers Bonnie et Kol._

_-"Damon et Stefan sont morts ?" demande alors Bonnie les larmes aux yeux._

_-"Ouai ba, on risque de finir dans le même état si on ne bouge pas !" hurle Kol avant de sauter en arrière pour éviter de justesse un énorme morceaux de ferraille. Il entraîne avec lui Bonnie et encercle sa taille sans la lâcher._

_De l'autre côté, le sol s'effondre et Caroline rattrape Katherine alors que celle ci plane dans le vide seulement retenue par une Caroline qui ne peut pas tenir longtemps. Lorsque Bonnie et Kol voient la scène ils sont totalement impuissants et démunis, que faire ? Alors que la blonde tente de remonter Katherine, Bonnie entend un cri derrière elle. Elena. Elle court vers elle et attrape sa main alors que la brune se cramponne fermement à la barre qui la maintient dans le vide. Katherine et Elena se retrouvent ainsi dans la même situation._

_-"Elena ! Elena tient bon je t'en supplie ça va aller !" cri Bonnie les larmes aux yeux sans réellement y croire._

_-"Damon et Stefan sont morts !" pleure-t-elle alors que du sang coule à flot de sa bouche. Bonnie pleure avec elle et un nouveau tremblement la fait tomber au sol. Elena pleure et ferme les yeux tout en serrant les dents, Bonnie comprend trop tard._

_-"Elena non !" Mais il est déjà trop tard, son amie a déjà lâché la barre pour tomber dans le vide. Seule sur le sol Bonnie regarde le vide et voit le corps d'Elena s'écraser au sol et exploser en milles morceaux sur le béton. Du sang gicle et Bonnie entend alors quelqu'un appeler son prénom._

_Elle se retourne, Alaric et Klaus court vers elle le plus rapidement possible mais ne semble pas voir ce que Bonnie a remarqué. Avant qu'elle n'ai plus les prévenir, le plafond dirons nous, s'effondre sous eux et les englobent dans une mort cruelle. Bonnie pleure à chaudes larmes puis se relève et court en direction de là où elle a laissé Kol. Elle est heureuse lorsqu'elle le voit avec Caroline et Katherine qui a finalement réussit à s'en sortir, malheureusement elle revient avec le sang de Klaus sur elle et les larmes aux yeux._

_Des flammes encerclent maintenant le reste de la tour et Bonnie ressent quelques douloureuses brûlures sur son bras. Elle attrape le reste du groupe et ils se dirigent non sans difficultés en direction de la sortie, Caroline devant, Bonnie derrière suivit de Kol et Katherine. Seulement voilà, Katherine sent son talon s'engouffrer dans une crevasse et tout son corps qui plonge en arrière. Kol se retourne et voit alors la tête de Katherine se faire transpercer par un pique laissé au sol pour ressortir de la bouche de la brune. Du sang gicle sur son visage et il ouvre la bouche choqué de voir la mort d'aussi près, pas le temps de s'arrêter il continue de courir mais Caroline en décide autrement et se retourne pour voir que Katherine a disparue._

_-"Kat ..." Caroline n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase puisque ses pieds ne rencontrent plus le sol mais le vide. Perdue elle tombent dans une fissure énorme. Bonnie tend la main pour la rattraper et sent les doigts de Caroline filer entre les siens et ne finalement pas la rattraper. La métisse se tourne pour ne pas voir son amie s'écraser au sol et plonge dans les bras de Kol pour cacher ses larmes. Recouverte de sang, elle se sent épuisée et a bout mais reprend bien vite ses esprits et saute par dessus la fissure sans regarder en bas. Elle reprend sa course plus doucement de peur de voir le sol s'effondrer et arrive finalement à la cage d'escalier, elle s'y engouffre sans réfléchir et entend les pas de Kol derrière elle. Elle court toujours de plus en plus vite et dévale les marches une à une la respiration à bout de souffle, puis un craquement, un bruit sourd, le plafond s'effondre. Bonnie ferme les yeux._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Death¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Lorsqu'elle les rouvre elle se retrouve face aux immeubles, derrière elle la dispute enfantine entre Kol et Caroline continue de faire rage. Elle entend même Rebekah chantée. Puis elle remarque un défaut, Bonnie ne sait expliquer a quel moment elle réalise que tout va réellement s'effondrer mais lorsqu'elle le réalise, il est déjà trop tard. Elle se tourne vers la foule et hurle. _

_-"Il faut partir ! Tout va s'effondrer, je le sais, je le sais !" cri Bonnie alors que personne ne semble l'écouter. Pourtant Alaric arrive vers elle visiblement inquiet, suivit de Caroline._

_-"Bonnie quelque chose ne va pas ?" demande calmement Alaric a son élève d'une voix qui se veut rassurante. Mais Bonnie n'en démord pas et les yeux pleins de larmes elle se tourne vers son amie d'enfance._

_-"Caroline il faut qu'on se tire d'ici tout va s'effondrer !" pleure Bonnie totalement déboussolée de ce qu'elle vient de voir. La blonde semble ne pas croire son amie et la métisse décide d'utiliser sa dernière chance. "Care, on se connait depuis toujours, tu sais que j'ai toujours été juste dans mes choix ? Alors si je dis qu'on va mourir si on reste là alors je plaisante pas !" Après quelques secondes d'angoisse Bonnie semble soulagée de voir l'étincelle dans les yeux de Caroline._

_-"Alaric emmène Bonnie en bas elle a besoin d'air" souffle la blonde alors que le professeur emmène déjà la métisse dans la cage d'escalier. Voyant les deux partir, Katherine hausse les épaules et décide de les suivre, toujours autant ennuyée._

_Caroline entend les sirènes de voiture en bas et voit Rebekah dans la foule. Ni une, ni deux, elle court vers la blonde et l'attrape de part et d'autre de son buste. La jeune femme semble totalement ivre et tangue de façon assez étrange._

_-"Rebekah ! Rebekah il faut qu'on parte ! Allez vient !" dit directement Caroline avant d'attraper la main de sa soeur et de commencer à partir. Mais celle ci se dégage facilement et regarde assez froidement sa soeur._

_-"Nan je reste là" dit-elle avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa bouteille presque vide._

_-"Rebekah vient je t'en supplie" pleure presque Caroline d'une toute petite voix vers sa grande soeur._

_-"Ah ouai ? Tu me supplies maintenant ?" s'amuse Rebekah "c'est marrant ! Toi la grande et magnifique miss Forbes, vient me supplier moi ? La honte de la famille ? Tu sais quoi Caroline ? Vas te faire foutre !" crache Rebekah au visage de sa soeur avant de retourner dans la foule. Lorsque que Caroline reprend ses esprits sa soeur est déjà trop loin elle se tourne alors vers sa dernière famille. _

_-"Klaus !" hurle malgré tout Caroline._

_Lorsque que Klaus voit Caroline en pleure dans vers la sortie, le jeune homme s'empresse de frapper l'épaule de son frère et de partir en courant rejoindre la jeune femme. Sans rien lui expliquer, elle lui attraper la main et l'entraîne dans la cage d'escalier._

_-"Klaus ! Tout va s'effondrer il faut s'en aller d'ici au plus vite!" pleure Caroline face à la perte de sa soeur._

_-"Quoi ? C'est quoi encore ces conneries blondie ? T'en as pas mare des fois de ..." Kol n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase puisque le sol se met à vibrer son ses pieds et de la poussière s'échappe des fissures au sol "C'est quoi ce bordel ?"_

_Puis des cris retentissent et la partie gauche s'effondre, Damon attrape la taille d'Elena. Où est Bonnie ? Seule est la question dans sa tête. Il aperçois Caroline, Kol et Klaus s'engouffrer dans la cage d'escalier pour sortir d'ici et tente de les rejoindre._

_Elena s'accroche désespérément à une partie toujours stable du sol et regarde son frère face à elle. Un sentiment de soulagement réchauffe son coeur et elle lui sourit dans l'espoir de le rassurer, mais à cet instant précis, la plaque de sol où se trouve Jeremy cède et Elena hurle lorsqu'elle voit son frère tomber presque au ralentit._

_Damon entend le cri de Rebekah et le fracas qui suit lorsque son corps attérit en bas. De même pour Jeremy sauf qu'à ce moment là, Elena s'effondre elle aussi et il se retrouve contraint de la tirer avec lui. Il attrape une barre de fer qui lui semble solide et s'arrête un instant alors que le tout penche dans le vide, il attrape le visage plein de larme de la jeune femme et la force à le regarder dans les yeux._

_-"Elena ! Elena regarde moi !"_

_-"Jeremy ..." pleure-t-elle._

_-"C'est trop tard Elena ! Il es mort" la vérité frappe de plein fouet la jeune femme mais elle acquise difficilement. "Maintenant il faut qu'on s'en sorte ok ? Alors écoute moi bien, il y a une sortie à seulement deux mètres de nous, il va falloir que tu arrives à passer par cette barre comme en gym ?"_

_-"Je pourrais jamais !" pleure-t-elle de plus belle._

_-Mais si Elena ! Tu peux le faire ! Allez vas-y" souffle-t-il avant d'accompagner la brune jusqu'à l'endroit. C'est là que Kol apparaît en haut de la cage d'escalier. Elena monte sur la barre et commence à avancer aveugler par ses larmes et les battements bien trop fort de son coeur. Elle tente de rester concentrer sur Kol et la main qu'il lui tend, toute tremblante elle tend à son tour la main et attrape celle du jeune homme. Soulagée elle s'accroche à lui tandis qu'il la tire à lui._

_-"Allez Damon à toi" hurle Kol alors que le brun se positionne déjà prêt à partir._

_-"A l'aide !" hurle alors une voix. Damon se retourne et voit sur la plaque de métal face à lui, son frère Stefan. Il le regarde un moment et analyse les solutions possibles pour le tirer de là._

_-"Damon dépêche ça va pas tenir longtemps" hurle Kol sans se soucier du sort de Stefan. Jamais il ne pourra y arriver de toute façon, non la seule chose qu'il attend c'est que Damon vienne et qu'ils se tirent d'ici au plus vite, déjà qu'il es revenu en entendant le cri d'Elena._

_-"Jamais je laisserai mon frangin t'entend Kol !" hurle Damon "Stefan lance toi je te rattrape !" ordonne le brun à son frère. Stefan prend un minimum d'élan et s'élance dans le vide alors que Damon lui tend la main. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturel du monde, Damon attrape son frère et celui ci soupire soulagé. Kol ferme les yeux également soulagé et les rouvrent à temps pour voir la plaque de métal qui contient les deux frères craquer sous leurs poids._

_-"Damoooooooooon!" hurle Elena toujours derrière lui alors que Kol ouvre la bouche choqué. Comme au ralentit il voit les frères tomber dans le vide et le sang gicler au sol en bas. Il arrive même a en recevoir un peu sur lui. Elena suffoque face au choc et un nouveau tremblement force Kol a se lever et a entraîner la jeune femme dans la cage d'escalier. Lors de leur course, Kol repense à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Rebekah ... Jeremy ... Stefan ... Damon ... ces quatre personnes dont il vient de partager le petit déjeuner ce matin même sont morts._

_Kol et Elena arrivent à sortir en courant avant que tout ne s'effondre et directement la jeune femme est prit en soin par des secouristes. Kol regarder autour de lui totalement perdu à la recherche de quelque chose, il ne sait pourtant dire quoi. Tout s'est passé si vite, seulement quelques minutes ont suffit pour tout détruire en lui. _

_Et puis ... c'est à cet instant qu'il la voit. Telle une illumination divine, elle est là face à lui, totalement brisée, les joues recouverte de ses pleures, malgré tout toujours debout, elle s'avance vers lui. Étrangement ses jambes l'emmènent vers elle lui aussi, il n'a plus assez de force pour résister, il se contente de la regarder. D'un seul regard elle a comprit, a vrai dire depuis l'instant où elle l'a vu revenir avec Elena, elle a comprit que s'en était finit. Alors elle s'effondre, elle s'effondre enfin, puisque de toutes ces personnes elle n'a pas réussit à sauver celui qu'elle aimait. Kol lui encercle la taille et elle se permet de l'enlacer. Ils ne sont pas proches, ils ne sont même pas amis, mais en cet instant la seule chose dont Bonnie a besoin, c'est de lui ..._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Death¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Nouvelle fanfic KENNETT & KLAROLINE ! Juste pour mon plaisir de Sadique personnel pas de suite prévue pour tout de suite à part peu être sur de nombreuses demandes et un peut tout droite sortie de Destination Finale !_

_Du sang, du sang, du sang, tout ce que j'aime est là ! Juste une petite parenthèse pour mes vrai fanfic, YouLeaveMeAssumes (bientôt finit) et BeautifulLiars qui est la suite de ListsOfLiars ! _

_Dernière chose j'aimerai remercier et dédier ce petit début à mes meilleurs reviewers ! Adelys :) BellatrixSiriusBlack (ou VDK) :*, meumeu3312 ;) et movie-like ;* A qui je fais de gros bisous et que je remercie encore !_

Merci Merci Merci ! Ainsi qu'à tous les autres Merci

Kiss PAL


	2. Chapitre 2

_**We NEVER cheat with the DEATH**_

_-"La mort n'aime pas se faire berner" "Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous arrivent ?""Quelques chanceux survivent" "Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi nous ?""Un par un, la mort vient les reprendre." "Caroliiiiiiiine !" "On ne peut rien y faire ?" "Vous deviez mourir, vous ne devriez pas être là, on échappe pas ... à la mort". _

_**Chapitre 1**_

_-"Nous sommes tous réunis en ce jour pour discuter ensemble du destin tragique de quatre de nos étudiants. Stefan et Damon Salvatore étaient deux frères, presque opposés mais remplit d'une même conviction, celle que la vie est faite pour être vécu à fond. Une pensée à Bonnie Bennett qui en ce jour à perdu son petit-ami." aux mots du curé, Bonnie, présente au fin fond de la salle, sent une boule se former dans sa gorge. _

_Deux semaines, deux semaines qu'ils sont rentrés chez eux et que la vie a reprit son court normal, la jeune femme voit dans la première rangée le couple blond qui a eu la chance de survivre. Caroline pleure, certainement sa soeur qu'elle a pourtant chercher à convaincre de partir. La blonde vit depuis des jours avec ce maudit cauchemar de la dernière fois qu'elle a vu sa soeur en vie, à sa droite Klaus tente de la réconforter du mieux qu'il peut mais sans grand résultat._

_Puis Bonnie regarde à l'autre extrémité de cette rangée, assise là, dans sa robe noire, Elena Gilbert est venu pleurer son frère lui aussi mort. Les larmes recouvrent ses joues et son mascara donne une teinte sombre à ses pommettes, Jeremy, son petit frère, celui sur qui elle devait protéger est également mort dans ce massacre. La jeune métisse remarque qu'Elena est entourée de sa famille, enfin presque Katherine manque à l'appel. Il est vrai que la brune n'a jamais caché qu'elle n'appréciait pas son frère mais de la à manqué son enterrement ... _

_Mais ce qui choque le plus Bonnie s'est la fissure qu'à provoqué ce drame sur sa relation avec ses amis. Chacun se trouve à l'opposé de l'autre, se fuit dans les couloirs et ne s'adresse plus un mot. C'est simple, Bonnie n'a pas perdu que quatre de ses amis, mais les tous, même en cet instant personne ne semble vouloir en discuter. Elena a prit soin de s'asseoir à l'opposé du couple lorsqu'elle est arrivée, Caroline et Klaus en ont fait de même, le professeur Alaric reste assit au troisième rang en plein centre du monde. Bonnie a suivit et est restée prostrée sur la gauche de la porte d'entrée, et Katherine et Kol ne sont même pas venu._

_Justement lorsque Bonnie parle du loup, voici Kol qui entre dans la salle vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche. Lorsqu'il rentre il tourne directement la tête de gauche à droite et son regard rencontre celui de Bonnie. Voilà deux semaines qu'ils ne se sont pas vu, à vrai dire, Kol n'est pas sortit de chez lui depuis deux semaines, d'où la surprise de Bonnie de le voir venir ici aujourd'hui. Contrairement aux autres, Kol s'avance alors vers la métisse et se poste à ses côtés sans prononcer la moindre parole. Qui aurait-il eu à dire ? Bonjour ? Comment vas-tu ? Tant de questions idiotes que les deux n'ont pas la force de dire même par simple politesse. Non, chacun préfère rester dans son silence de mort à réfléchir à la situation actuelle._

_C'est ainsi que Bonnie repart dans ses pensées, où en était-elle déjà ? Ah oui ! Ces phénomènes étranges ! Depuis deux semaines Bonnie a la très net impression que tout ceci n'est pas finit, que cette peur qu'elle avait lors du drame ne l'a toujours pas quitté. Que risque-t-elle ? N'est-elle pas en sécurité maintenant ? N'a-t-elle pas survécu à ça ? Bien sûr il y a eu l'après, les journalistes se sont empressés d'en savoir plus, les policiers également et Bonnie a du expliquer à de nombreuses reprises pourquoi elle avait fuit avant que tout ne s'effondre. Mais comment peut-elle répondre alors qu'elle même ne sait pas pourquoi elle a quitté le lieu ? Comment répondre alors qu'elle même ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé ? _

_-"Il faut que je te parle !" souffle alors Kol dans l'oreille de Bonnie le plus discrètement possible. Celle ci tente de donner l'illusion de ne pas avoir entendue, elle ne veut pas leurs reparler, à aucuns d'eux et encore moins à Kol, pourtant il persévère. La foule se lève alors de son siège et elle comprend que la cérémonie est finit._

_-"Je ne veux pas en parler !" dit-elle d'un ton sec avant de partir hors de la salle rejoindre sa voiture. Kol la suit dans les couloirs puis sur le parking du lycée, en trottinant pour la suivre mais trop loin pour lui parler. _

_Puis Bonnie arrive à sa voiture et rentre directement à l'intérieur avant de verrouiller les portes et démarrer le moteur. Kol arrive également rapidement et stoppe la voiture alors Bonnie cale. _

_-"Mais t'es malade !" hurle Bonnie en ouvrant sa fenêtre. Kol reste les mains sur le capot et le regard déterminé, seulement lorsque la vitre s'ouvre il se dirige vers celle ci._

_-"Ecoute Bonnie ! Je te demande juste cinq minutes de ton temps ! Je veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé de comment tu l'as sus" sort d'une traite Kol sans reprendre son souffle "Je pense que ..."_

_Bonnie ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir et redémarre pour partir, cette fois ci Kol ne peut l'en empêcher. Mais sa voix raisonne en Bonnie._

_-"Tu sais très bien que rien n'est finit Bonnie !" hurle-t-il alors que la jeune femme s'arrête sous le choc de l'information. _

_Comment le sait-il ? Pense-t-il la même chose qu'elle ? Et si Kol pouvait répondre à ses questions. Lorsque la voiture s'arrête devant lui, Kol sourit, il a réussit à attirer l'attention de Bonnie. Il s'avance vers la partie conducteur de la voiture et reste devant la vitre toujours ouverte de Bonnie. Celle ci regarde droit devant elle et semble réfléchir du pour et du contre de la question, puis au bout d'un long moment, les portières se déverrouillent et le sourire de Kol s' tourne alors la tête en sa direction et plonge son regard dans les siens._

_-"Monte !"_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Death¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_La voiture s'arrête sur la place de parking du cinéma et Bonnie ferme le moteur avant d'accorder pour la première fois une certaine importance à son passager presque forcé. Il est plongé en pleine lecture de ses papiers, surligneur à la main, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincés, elle hésite presque à le déranger. Seulement voilà, elle serre son frein et Kol rive directement son regard sur elle comme si c'était le signale pour parler._

_-"J'ai tenté de comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé sur ce pont" commence-t-il d'une voix strict et le regard rivé sur le visage de sa conductrice. Celle ci tourne la tête et se met à son tour à le fixer._

_-"Je ne fais que y penser" avoue-t-elle d'une voix incertaine "je n'arrive pas encore à expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ... j'étais la sur le bord et ... et j'ai vu ! J'ai vu la tour s'effondrer et les gens mourir un à un, j'ai sentis la douleur, la tristesse, le sang sur mon visage. C'était tellement affreux, violent et réel ! J'ai sentis mes os se briser et j'avais encore le goût du sang dans la bouche." souffle-t-elle le regard dans le vide alors que Kol l'écoute attentivement "et puis tout est revenu à zéro ! J'ai entendu Caroline rire aux éclats et Rebekah chanté, je ... j'étais revenue à avant le drame". _

_Un long silence plane alors dans la voiture, seulement contré par les reniflements de la jeune femme. Comment brisé ce silence ? Kol imagine la scène, il a déjà eu un bref aperçu de la réalité lorsqu'il est revenu chercher Elena mais jamais il n'osera imaginer ce que Bonnie avait pu vivre. Alors il se contente de lui tendre l'article de presse qu'il le hante depuis des jours et qui le laisse face à une réalité horrible._

_Bonnie attrape le papier en séchant ses larmes et reste stupéfaite devant le titre de l'article. 'Lorsque le miracle vire au cauchemar'. Elle lève le regard sur Kol qui la regarde avec un air sombre._

_-"Lis la suite" souffle-t-il face à l'air interrogateur de la jeune femme. "A voix haute, s'il te plait"_

_-"Vous avez déjà entendu l'histoire du crash de l'avion 180 ? De la mort d'une quinzaine d'étudiants morts lors d'un accident de parc d'attraction ? Ou encore du pont qui s'est écroulé il y a maintenant dix ans ? Et bien sachez que tous ces malheurs ont un point commun, chacun a vu un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes survivent à ce drame grâce à l'aide d'une personne qui aurait selon ses dires fait une prémonition de cette catastrophe avant qu'elle n'arrive." Bonnie reste scotchée devant ce début d'article. Alors des gens avaient déjà vécu ça ? Folle de joie, Bonnie regarde Kol le sourire aux lèvres._

_-"Lis la suite " souffle Kol toujours aussi sombrement, curieuse Bonnie poursuit._

_-"Seulement voilà, le miracle devient cauchemar et deux mois après le drame, les survivants se sont mis à mourir de façon étrange les uns après les autres jusqu'au dernier. Certains racontent que la mort,malheureuse de ne pas les avoir eu la première fois revient les chercher pour combler le vide former."_

_Bonnie s'arrête à cet instant et regarde Kol droit dans les yeux. Lèvres entrouverte, coeur au bord de l'explosion, elle prie pour que ce passage ne soit pas vrai. Kol semble lui aussi dans le même état qu'elle et Bonnie comprend enfin pourquoi il a cet air si sombre depuis leur premier regard. Il sait. _

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Death¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_-"Et donc vous me dites qu'on va mourir ?" souffle Caroline s'en pour autant s'arrêter de marcher, Kol à sa droite, Bonnie à sa gauche elle relis l'article sans réellement y croire."Vous réalisez l'impact de ce que vous prétendez ? Je viens d'enterrer ma soeur alors si c'est encore une blague de Kol je vous jure que je ..."_

_-"Caroline, j'ai perdu Damon dans cette histoire tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'en rire ? Le fait est que sans moi tu serais toujours sur cette tour et tu serais morte." soupire Bonnie, certes il était dure de croire une histoire aussi folle mais mince à la fin, est-elle la seule à se sentir encore en danger ?_

_Caroline s'arrête alors de marcher et regarde Bonnie face à face, oubliant complètement Kol et ne pensant qu'aux dires de son amie._

_-"Tu sais que ce genre de chose me font flipper Bonnie, alors arrête où je vais finir par réellement y croire."_

_-"Mais c'est réel Caroline, tu ne vois pas les fait là !" hurle son amie en pointant le papier tandis que Kol se fait tout petit "je suis morte de trouille, et j'ai bêtement cru que m'ayant fais confiance une première fois, toi au moins tu croirais à mon histoire !" sur ces paroles Bonnie s'éloigne de la blonde à pas rapide mais rapidement elle se met à sa suite et lui tient le bras._

_-"Mais attend ! Je te crois !" s'exclame Caroline avant de pincer les lèvres "comment on peut l'éviter ?" souffle-t-elle alors que Kol les rejoints dans la discussion._

_-"Selon les recherches la mort à un plan, l'ordre de mort dans ta vision va être le même que dans la vrai vie" explique-t-il en relisant ses fiches._

_-"Qui dans ton plan mourrait en premier ?" dis incertaine la blonde. Bonnie ferme les yeux et tente de se concentrer mais rien ne lui revient, tout reste flou et abstrait._

_-"J'en sais rien" soupire-t-elle au bout d'un moment totalement dépitée. Kol souffle et regarde autour de lui avant de plisser les yeux._

_-"Regardez c'est pas monsieur Saltzman là bas ?" dit-il en pointant du doigt le professeur un peu plus loin "Oh Oh monsieur Saltzman !" hurle-t-il avant de lever les mains au ciel pour avertir son professeur de leur présence._

_Surprit Alaric sourit à ses trois élèves et tappe sur l'épaule de sa nouvelle rencontre dans le but qu'elle le suive. Il traverse la route au moment voulu suivit de cette mystérieuse inconnue. Bonnie les regarde arriver avec l'impatiente d'avertir son professeur du danger, seulement elle voit le danger encore une fois trop tard._

_-"Attention !" hurle-t-elle alors que Kol remarque à son tour la camionnette qui fonce sur eux et dont le conducteur à perdu le contrôle Kol court sans réfléchir vers son professeur et l'attrape de justesse avant que le véhicule ne le percute. Les deux filles arrivent à leur tour et Bonnie semble curieuse de voir le sang sur les deux hommes, c'est là qu'elle comprend, perplexe elle se penche au ralentit derrière eux et voit le reste de corps de la jeune femme qui accompagnait Alaric._

_-"Oh mon dieu !" hurle Caroline avant de porter un main à sa bouche et de s'éloigner. Alaric et Kol reviennent sur leurs jambes et Kol encercle la taille de Bonnie dans un vague geste de protection._

_-"Qui était-ce ?" demande-t-il à son professeur toujours choqué._

_-"C'était ... c'était Jenna, on s'est rencontré lorsque les secours sont intervenus, elle m'a avoué être descendue à temps grâce à vous" souffle-t-il à l'intention de Bonnie._

_Celle ci ferme les yeux. La fameuse Jenna aurait du mourir, seulement la crise de Bonnie la sauvé et la mort est revenue la reprendre. Kol comprend lui aussi mais également Caroline, rapidement le jeune homme se tourne vers la métisse et souffle._

_-"Il faut absolument que tu te souviennes."_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Death¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Bonnie ferme les yeux assise en tailleur sur le lit de Caroline, assise face à elle. Kol et Alaric se tiennent debout contre le mur à attendre sans réellement de conviction que les souvenirs de Bonnie reviennent. Il faut dire qu'Alaric est plutôt perplexe face à l'histoire de ses élèves mais forcé de dire qu'il n'a pas réellement le choix. Il lui a tout de même fallut vingts minutes avant d'enlever le sang de Jenna de son corps._

_Bonnie se concentre sur son souvenir, de la sensation qu'elle a ressentit et directement le monde autour d'elle lui semble plus lointain. Elle se revoit sur le haut de la tour, Damon vient de s'en aller, et elle replonge dans le drame. Caroline vient lui parler, puis un cri._

_-"J'entends un cri, une personne tombe ..." souffle Bonnie alors que le groupe l'écoute avec attention "Rebekah" explique-t-elle alors que Caroline frémit à l'entente du prénom "Puis Caroline court pour la sauver, elle manque de tomber " explique Bonnie d'une voix étrangement grave "Katherine la rattrape" soupire la métisse comme si elle vivait l'action et que le sentiment de perdre Caroline était réel. "Jeremy, Damon et Stefan sont morts, je ne les ai pas vu mais c'est ce que me dis Katherine" soupire-t-elle à bout de souffle face à cet exercice difficile "une pierre tombe ... Kol me rattrape et Katherine manque de tomber" souffle-t-elle alors que Kol sourit fier de lui. "J'entends un cri " souffle Bonnie les larmes aux yeux. _

_Soudain Bonnie lâche prise et son souvenir s'envole, prise de spasme elle manque de s'effondrer sur le lit et Kol se jette près d'elle pour la maintenir un minimum, il caresse son front plein de sueur et Bonnie sanglote bruyamment. Caroline et Alaric en restent sans voix._

_-"Chut ... c'est rien Bonnie c'est fini"tente Kol._

_-"C'est juste que ... juste que ... il y avait tellement de sang et ... j'aurais du la tenir près de moi, j'aurais pus la sauver" pleure Bonnie sans pouvoir s'arrêter alors que les trois autres ne comprennent pas. Caroline s'approche._

_-"Qui ? Mais de quoi tu parles Bonnie ?!" panique la blonde en attrapant la main de son amie._

_-"Elle était là, je ... je la tenais et elle a lâché ma mains" pleure-t-elle "elle était terrorisée et je ... je l'ai lâché" souffle-t-elle à bout de souffle, elle sert si fort la mains de Kol que celui ci se demande si elle n'est pas broyée._

_-"Mais qui ?!" retente Caroline alors que Bonnie se calme et plonge son regard dans celui de la blonde._

_-"Elena. Elena va mourir."_

_Et voilà ! Juste merci à Adelys et mimi34 que j'adore de pour leur gentille critique ! Merci les filles et je promets des prochains chapitres plus sanglants !_

_Kiss de moi PAL_


	3. Chapitre 3

_-"Elle était là, je ... je la tenais et elle a lâché ma mains" pleure-t-elle "elle était terrorisée et je ... je l'ai lâché" souffle-t-elle à bout de souffle, elle sert si fort la mains de Kol que celui ci se demande si elle n'est pas broyée._

_-"Mais qui ?!" retente Caroline alors que Bonnie se calme et plonge son regard dans celui de la blonde._

_-"Elena. Elena va mourir."_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Death- Elena¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Elena claque la portière de sa voiture, les larmes aux yeux. Tout. Exactement tout lui rappel son frère, sa responsabilité, celui qu'elle a lâchement abandonné. La jeune femme ferme les yeux et claque sa tête sur son siège, prenant une longue respiration, elle serre des dents. Elena attrape ensuite une bouteille d'eau et avale une gorgée du liquide avant de lâcher la bouteille sur le siège. Elle passe ses doigts en dessous de ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes. Il faut qu'elle quitte cette maison, cet endroit où il a vécu, cet endroit qui lui rappelle tant de souvenirs. La jeune femme passe un mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille gauche et boucle sa ceinture sans remarquer que celle ci ne se verrouille pas et donc qu'aucun clic ne retentit. Poussant un soupire elle met les clés sur le contact et démarre le moteur et commence à démarrer en direction de chez Maggie._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Death-Elena¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_-"Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Elena Gilbert veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore". Bonnie claque son téléphone de manière brutale et s'impatiente. Voilà dix minutes qu'elle tente de joindre Elena sans succès, assise sur le siège passager de la voiture de Kol, la jeune femme soupire. Le propriétaire de la voiture se tourne alors vers elle sans arrêter de regarder la route._

_-"Messagerie ?" Bonnie acquise avant de regarder la route pour vérifier qu'ils restent sur le bon chemin : la maison Gilbert. "C'est tout de même assez inquiétant" souffle Kol. 'Sans blague !"' pense amèrement Bonnie. "J'espère que Caroline et Alaric trouveront Klaus rapidement"._

_-"Moi aussi" murmure Bonnie "moi aussi" répète-t-elle._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Death- Elena¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_-"Klaus !" hurle Caroline avant de frapper furieusement devant la porte de l'appartement de son petit-ami. _

_Les larmes aux yeux et encore sous le choc des derniers événements, elle voit bientôt Alaric la rejoindre. Prise de panique elle refrappe une seconde fois et souffle de soulagement quand elle entend la voix du beau blond lui répondre qu'il arrive. _

_Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, la blonde saute dans les bras de son homme surprit. Rapidement il encercle sa taille et passe une main dans les cheveux d'or de Caroline. Ses yeux se concentrent sur Alaric qui se contente d'acquiser la mine sombre, directement Klaus comprend qu'il y a un problème._

_-"Que ce passe-t-il ?" demande-t-il à la jeune femme._

_-"C'est trop long à t'expliquer, vient avec moi je t'explique en chemin" soupire d'une traite Caroline avant de tirer sur le bras de son petit-ami._

_-"Attend, attends ! On va où ?"_

_-"Chez Elena, on a un gros gros problème. Maintenant vient !" s'énerve-t-elle en serrant fort la main de Klaus de peur de le voir disparaître ou lui arriver malheur._

_Les trois personnes partent alors rapidement, Klaus en dernier, qui finit de fermer son blouson, inquiet par ce qu'il risque d'apprendre._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Death- Elena¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Elena soupire en voyant une nouvelle fois son portable vibrer sur le siège passager. La personne ne semble vraiment pas comprendre qu'elle conduit et qu'elle ne peut pas répondre, elle ne va pas mourir tout de même !_

_Elle regarde de nouveau la rue et manque de rater sa sortie. Alors, d'un geste rapide elle tourne le volant et part sur la droite sans voir sa bouteille d'eau tombé au sol et rouler vers le fond._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Death-Elena¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_La voiture de Kol se gare devant la maison Gilbert et directement Bonnie saute de la voiture pour courir vers la porte Gilbert. Elle frappe à la porte t'elle une folle et laisse échapper un sanglot avant de voir Kol arriver derrière elle, sans aucune réponse elle tourne la poignée de la porte et réalise que celle ci est fermée à clé. _

_-"Merde."_

_-"Attends, recule-toi" ordonne Kol avant de faire deux pas en arrière. Bonnie s'exécute et fonce sur la porte qui cède sous le choc, aussitôt un cri se fait entendre._

_-"Mais vous êtes malade !" hurle Katherine en dévalant les escaliers, vêtue seulement d'un micro-short de basket et d'un top bleu foncé. Ses boucles brunes dévalent sur son dos et elle retire les écouteurs de ses oreilles "Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend ?"_

_-"Où est Elena ?" hurle Bonnie sans chercher à faire dans la politesse et sans répondre à la question de Katherine._

_-"Elle est partit il y a dix minutes." répond Katherine alors que les deux acolytes repartent déjà en courant en direction de la voiture. Elle décide de les suivre tout en claquant la porte derrière elle. "Eh oh vous allez où ?"_

_-"La retrouver !"répond Bonnie avant de claquer la porte de la voiture prête à repartir, Kol ouvre la sienne avant de lancer un regard à Katherine qui croise les bras face à eux. Il se pince les lèvres avant de se pencher pour voir Bonnie._

_-"On devrait la prendre avec nous, après tout elle est autant en danger que nous." Bonnie le regarde un moment avant de soupirer, après tout il a entièrement raison, elle ouvre alors sa fenêtre et hurle à Katherine._

_-"Monte, on va t'expliquer !"_

_-"Pourquoi je devrais vous suivre ?" demande Katherine sans bouger alors que Kol claque sa portière._

_-"Parce que tu m'as suivis lorsque je suis descendu de la tour, parce que si tu es encore en vie c'est uniquement grâce à moi et que je te dis que tu risques encore de mourir si tu ne montes pas avec nous !" Katherine soupire avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de monter dans la voiture à l'arrière. _

_Kol démarre la voiture et part à toute allure droit devant, Katherine pose alors sa main sur l'épaule Bonnie._

_-"Si je suis encore en vie c'est grâce à moi, et uniquement grâce à moi !"'_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤$Death-Elena¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Elena hoche la tête de gauche à droite en rythme avec la musique qui résonne dans sa voiture. Elle regarde dans son rétroviseur et frotte ses lèvres entre elles pour appliquer sa couche de gloss. Elle chante en coeur avec les paroles de la musique avant de replacer ses cheveux en place. Elle reprend ensuite le volant et poursuite sa route une fois le feu passé au vert. Elle tourne sur la route qui monte dans la vallée et soupire de soulagement en la voyant presque déserte, au moins personne ne viendra l'embêter sur cette route._

_A quelques mètres de là, des travaux font rage et un bûcheron se bagarre sans relâche avec un énorme sapin de dix mètres de haut. D'un geste sec il tente de couper le tronc de l'arbre non loin de la route. Avec lui, quelques collègues et une pelleteuse s'occupent du reste. Tandis qu'Elena arrive avec sa voiture._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤$Death-Elena¤¤¤¤¤¤¤$_

_-"Où est-elle allée ?" demande Bonnie toujours autant en panique face à une Katherine qui lime ses ongles sans se soucier du sort de sa soeur. Après tout elle ne croit absolument pas en l'histoire de Bonnie, elle vient d'échapper à la mort, elle ne se sent certainement pas sur le point de mourir._

_-"Chez une amie qui habite un peu plus loin après la forêt elle risque de prendre la route en travaux, c'est plus court selon elle" explique la brune d'une voix ennuyée._

_-"Et merde !" soupire Bonnie._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Death-Elena¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_La voiture rouge d'Elena avance en coeur en direction de son destin, toujours la tête vide, Elena chante avec la musique à fond le refrain de sa chanson favorite. Elle oublie le reste et se concentre uniquement sur ce moment où elle oublie un temps sois peu le malheur qui la frappe. La voiture arrive finalement au niveau des travaux, directement et à contre-coeur Elena baisse le sons de la radio et plisse les yeux face aux ouvriers qui ne la regardent même pas, la brune serre fermement son volant alors que la voiture avance entre les machines._

_L'une d'elle vient tout juste de se faire couper le moteur, l'homme à l'intérieur serre son frein mais pas assez pour que la sécurité soit sur. Il descend ensuite de son monstre et part pour sa pause de midi._

_Le coeur d'Elena s'accélère alors que derrière elle un des câble qui retient un arbre se casse. La suite des événements se passe très vite, Elena hurle et voix dans son rétroviseur le tronc d'arbre foncer droit sur elle. Il se rapproche de plus en plus et la jeune femme ferme les yeux alors que l'impact est imminent._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Death-Elena¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_-"Alors on va mourir ?" demande Klaus à sa petite-amie devant les morceaux de papiers qu'elle lui a donné. Celle ci acquise alors que des larmes menacent de tomber, depuis qu'elle a vue cette femme mourir sous ses yeux, Caroline en est certaine elle va rapidement mourir et dans d'atroce souffrance. "Jamais je ne permettrai qu'on te fasse du mal, Caroline" souffle Klaus en enlaçant la blonde sous le regard gêné de Alaric._

_-"Vous savez ..." souffle-t-il alors que les deux se sont enfin détaché "dans un sens je crois que sans cette histoire nous serions encore chacun dans un coin sans se parler, il n'y a qu'à voir lors de l'enterrement."_

_-"Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?" demande Klaus "que ce qu'il nous arrive est une bonne chose ?" aboie-t-il avant de s'avancer face à son professeur qui croise les bras._

_-"Bien sur que non, mais il faut avouer que sans Rebekah qui ne demande à ce qu'on la raccompagne chez elle à quatre heures du matin à ses deux meilleures amies, Caroline et Elena ne se parlent pas. Je dis juste que sans Damon, Bonnie ne serait jamais aller parler à Stefan ou encore Kol. Ce que je dis c'est que sans le groupe entier, personne n'est réellement amis et je trouve ça triste." explique Alaric alors que Caroline acquise et que Klaus s'éloigne._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Death-Elena¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_-"Aaaaaah !" hurle Elena alors que soudain le tronc est dévié et finit sa course et finit dans les arbres de la forêt. Elena suffoque et regarde autour d'elle alors que quelqu'un vient frapper à sa vitre. La brune hurle de peur et regarde l'homme vêtu d'un casque blanc._

_-"Vraiment désolé madame" sourit-il d'une manière rassurant alors que Elena reprend ses esprits. Les ouvriers ont simplement reprit le contrôle de ce monstre et lui on sauvé la vie. C'est courant dans ce métier. Elena souffle et repose ses mains sur le volant n'osant plus bouger. "Voudriez-vous bien continuer avant que ça se reproduise, on va fermer la route" continue l'homme d'une voix toujours apaisante mais qui ne suffit pas à calmer Elena. _

_Celle ci acquise cependant et rallume son moteur pour reprendre son chemin encore choquée par les événements. Elle a faillis mourir, la jeune femme regarde dans son rétroviseur et continue sa route, seulement lorsqu'elle rive son regard sur le chemin elle remarque le cerf un peut plus loin devant elle. Elle écarquille les yeux affolée et tente de freiner mais quelque chose, ou plutôt une bouteille, bloque la pétale de frein. Elena hurle et au dernier moment pivote pour ne pas foncer dans l'animal. La voiture finit alors dans le ravin._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤Death-Elena¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_-"Mais je vous dis qu'on dois passer !" hurle Bonnie les larmes aux yeux face à l'ouvrier alors que celui ci semble décidé. A ses côtés Kol soupire alors que Katherine est restée dans la voiture inconsciente de tout. A vrai dire elle s'en fou royalement !_

_Soudain un bruit horrible retentit et le coeur de Bonnie s'arrête, elle n'est pas réellement amie avec Elena, mais c'est une fille après qui elle court depuis une heure et elle refuse d'échouer. Kol est le premier à réagir et se met à courir vers le bruit alors que Katherine sort enfin de son nid et suit Kol, Bonnie sur ses talons._

_-"Elena !" hurle Bonnie en voyant la voiture fumante dans le ravin, Katherine regarde sa soeur lèvres entrouvertes et semble enfin voir la réalité de la situation. Sa soeur se fait alors voir par la petite fenêtre et Kol sourit. Elle a survécu !_

_C'est alors que la machine un peu plus haut dont le frein est mal serrer se met à reculer. Dans une descente infernale pour finir par foncer droit sur la jeune femme. Celle ci hurle et avant que quelque'un au pu prendre conscience de la situation, le sang gicle alors qu'Elena explose écrasée par la machine des ouvriers._

_Katherine hurle visiblement en état de choc et verse quelque larmes avant de détacher son regard de la scène et lever les yeux au ciel pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Puis elle manque de vomir et finit par s'éloigner au loin le coeur battant. _

_Bonnie regarde la scène d'un autre œil mais elle hurle d'effroi lorsque Elena meurt, elle se réfugie alors dans les bras de Kol qui ferme les yeux et serre fort le corps de la petite métisse dans ses bras. _


	4. Chapitre 4

_Katherine hurle visiblement en état de choc et verse quelque larmes avant de détacher son regard de la scène et lever les yeux au ciel pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Puis elle manque de vomir et finit par s'éloigner au loin le coeur battant._

_Bonnie regarde la scène d'un autre œil mais elle hurle d'effroi lorsque Elena meurt, elle se réfugie alors dans les bras de Kol qui ferme les yeux et serre fort le corps de la petite métisse dans ses bras._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤df¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Finalement Kol et Bonnie se détachent pour partir à la recherche de Katherine, celle ci se trouve un peut plus loin. Bras croisés, regard froid, elle semble avoir reprit totalement confiance en elle et avoir oublié sa douleur d'il y a quelques instants. Bonnie se rapproche alors que Katherine continue de hurler en pleine discussion avec Klaus et Caroline. La blonde à les joues recouvertes de larmes et Kol redouble d'effort pour arriver vers eux. Bonnie continue d'avancer lorsqu'un homme passe devant elle manquant de peu de la percuter, le jeune femme le regarde lorsqu'il s'éloigne, un homme métisse plutôt costaud avec une carrure impressionnante, étrangement il dégage une sorte de froideur qui donne les frissons à Bonnie. Bientôt elle entend la dispute entre le trio et oublie l'homme étrange._

_-"Je sais que c'est dur pour toi Katherine ..." commence Alaric un peut plus à droite du couple alors que Kol le rejoins._

_-"Mais ça ne me fait absolument rien !" s'exclame la brune en levant les bras en l'air presque exaspérée. Bonnie se joint au groupe et se poste entre Alaric et Kol, ils ne sont plus que six et elle compte bien mettre tout en oeuvre pour garder ce petit nombre en sécurité, alors pour couper court à la discussion, elle attrape Katherine par le bras et soupire.  
><em>

_-"Allez venez, il est temps de tout lui expliquer ..."_

_Kol hoche la tête et remonte dans sa voiture, Alaric soupire de frustration et remonte en voiture avec le jeune couple alors que Katherine suit docilement Bonnie à l'intérieur de la voiture. La jolie et irritante Katherine Pierce ne l'avouera certainement jamais mais Bonnie sait au plus profond d'elle même que la perte de sa soeur est difficile à encaisser pour la jeune femme. Alors elle ne pose pas de questions et remonte en voiture en direction de l'appartement de Kol._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤df¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_-"Mais vous êtes tous complètement malade !" hurle Katherine alors qu'elle continue de faire des vas et vient dans la pièce sans s'arrêter. Klaus et Caroline sont tous deux installés sur un fauteuil de la chambre alors que Kol est nonchalamment installé sur son lit, face aux trois derniers. Alaric dos collé au mur, croise les bras et ne semble pas surprit de la réaction de la jeune femme, qui croirait à une histoire pareil ? Bonnie fait craquer ses doigts nerveusement alors que Caroline vient seulement de finir de raconter leur supposition._

_-"Katherine je sais que ça semble dur à croire mais ..." commence Kol alors que celle ci se tourne furieuse face à lui._

_-"A parce que toi aussi tu crois cette belle bande de guignole ?" rugit-elle furieuse, Kol aurait certainement répliquer aussi froidement si il n'avait pas vu les larmes menaçant de couler dans les yeux de Katherine. Voyant qu'il ne réagit pas le brunette redouble de fureur et elle lance des regards à chacune des personnes dans la pièces dans l'espoirs de trouver un minimum de soutient. "Mais vous êtes vraiment malades !" remarque-t-elle une seconde fois alors que Klaus commence à s'impatienter._

_-"Mais merde Katherine, tu as vu mourir ta seule famille sous tes yeux et tu ne crois toujours pas qu'il y a un problème ?" demande-t-il en haussant la voix signe de son énervement. Il se lève alors soudainement manquant de faire tomber Caroline qui ne dit rien et se rassoit simplement laissant son petit-ami gérer seul. "Mais regarde toi putain ! Tu as vu Elena, ta propre soeur mourir devant toi et tu n'as même pas été capable de verser une larme, tu n'as même pas pris la peine de venir à l'enterrement de ton propre petit-frère alors qu'il est mort il y a deux semaines ! Tu n'es qu'une sale petit égoïste et j'espère sincèrement que tu seras la prochaine à y passer parce que tu ne mérites pas d'être ici à la place d'Elena."_

_Lorsque Klaus finit d'expulser sa rage, sa colère et sa tristesse, il reste face à Katherine sans cligner une seul fois des yeux. Les larmes qui menaçaient il y a quelques secondes de couler, sont maintenant coulés sur ses joues roses alors qu'elle ne lâche pas le regard de Klaus. La tension est palpable, semblable à une pompe sur le point d'exploser, personne n'ose bouger ou ouvrir la bouche de peur que tout explose. Finalement c'est la principale concernée qui crache son venin sur Klaus si bien qu'il en est surprit et qu'il se recule d'un pas._

_-"C'est faux !" crache-t-elle avec une telle rage et de rejet__, elle regarde toujours froidement Klaus et reste de marbre. Une déesse terrifiante malgré ses larmes, voilà ce que pense Kol en ce moment, il déteste cette femme plus que n'importe qui dans cette pièce mais il ne peut cacher la vérité. "Et vous" continue-t-elle en laçant un regard à toute la pièce "vous tous !" précise-t-elle "vous pouvez allez vous faire foutre !" hurle-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et claquer la porte laissant derrière elle un énorme vide._

_Bonnie est la première à réagir, d'un pas incertain elle part à la poursuite de Katherine, qui continue de marcher en direction de la sortie dans les couloirs._

_-"Katherine ! Katherine ! Katherine attends !" souffle Bonnie avant de trottiner vers la jeune femme. Celle ci ce retourne subitement, ses boucles brunes volant en même temps que son geste et ses yeux humides viennent rencontrés ceux de Bonnie._

_-"Quoi !" hurle-t-elle comme accablée par la ténacité de Bonnie. Celle ci semble surprise et balbutie sans réellement dire quelque chose. "C'est bien ce que je pensais ..." soupire-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et sortir une bonne fois pour toute de l'immeuble. Bonnie la regarde partir le coeur lourd, espérant ne pas avoir commit une erreur en la laissant partir._

_Puis Bonnie fait finalement marche arrière et retourne dans l'appartement pour retourner voir les derniers survivants du massacre. Seulement lorsqu'elle arrive à l'intérieur, Caroline est en train d'enfiler son manteau tandis que Klaus lui tient la porte._

_-"Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?" demande-t-elle avec surprise alors que les deux blonds se tournent vers elle visiblement surpris. Il échange un regard avant que Caroline hoche la tête et s'avance vers Bonnie._

_-"Ecoute Bonnie, on est fatigué, très retourné physiquement et je pense qu'on a bien mérité un peu de repos alors on a décidé de rentrer à l'appartement" souffle-t-elle alors que Bonnie semble apeurée et désorientée. _

_-"Mais ... mais ..." commence-t-elle avant de voir Alaric s'avancer à son tour pour partir, elle les regarde tout les trois avec de grands yeux avant de poursuivre "votre vie est en jeu, on ne peut pas se permettre de se séparer, pas maintenant, pas après Elena" Caroline s'approche encore un peu d'elle et pose sa main d'un air réconfortant sur le bras de Bonnie. Rien qu'à voir le sourire réconfortant et le regard de Caroline, la métisse sait qu'il ne sert à rien de tenter de les convaincre. _

_-"Peut être que Katherine à raison, tous ces morts autour de nous, nous on peut plus touchés qu'on ne le pensait et que tout ça nous monte à la tête. Repose-toi un peut et tu verras que demain matin tout ira mieux" conclut-elle avant de quitter à son tour l'appartement suivit des deux garçons. Bonnie les laisse partir le coeur lourd et l'âme plein de regrets, ils ne la croient pas._

_Kol arrive alors face à elle et remarque immédiatement ses yeux humides, il passe alors un bas autour de ses épaules dans l'espoir de la réconforter ou de la faire sourire. Bonnie reste malgré tout extrêmement tendu et il se rend compte qu'il sera difficile de l'aider à aller mieux. _

_-"Allez Bonnie, sourit je suis toujours là moi !" s'amuse-t-il alors qu'elle se détache de sa prise et lui fais face. Les larmes dans ses yeux menacent vraiment de tomber et elle pince les lèvres pour ne pas craquer maintenant._

_-"Ecoute Kol, repose toi, prend une douche, lis un livre, fais n'importe quoi mais pour l'instant oublie un peu tout ça. Tu n'es pas le prochain de toute manière." murmure-t-elle faiblement. Elle est visiblement blessée d'avoir vu ses derniers amis lui tourner le dos et la prendre pour une folle. Kol ne comprend réellement pas Caroline, ni les autres. Comment ne pas voir la réalité ? Certainement pour garder un mince espoir ... Stupide !_

_-"Qui est le prochain ?" demande-t-il d'une voix remplit de douceur. Bonnie lève ses yeux de biches vers lui et Kol se sent fondre mais le cache bien._

_-"J'en sais rien ..." souffle-t-elle "mais c'est ce que je vais tenter de trouver ..."_

_-"Je t'accompagne !" dit-il convaincu._

_-"J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule Kol, tu comprends ?...S'il te plait ..." rajoute-t-elle d'une voix suppliante._

_-"Ok." soupire Kol visiblement déçu de se retrouver seul encore une fois, après tout il ne faisait que ça depuis deux semaines, être seul. Il avait vu en Bonnie un peut de compagnie et un certain but dans sa vie devenue si monotone et le fait de la laisser partir était pour lui très difficile._

_-"Merci" souffle-t-elle simplement avant de lui laisser un rapide baiser sur la joue et de sortir dans le couloir. Kol reste face à la pièce vide alors que Bonnie souffle son nom à l'autre bout de la salle, il se tourne vers elle et la regarde surprit._

_-"Oui ?" demande-t-il alors qu'elle lui sourit, du moins comme elle peut._

_-"Fais attention à toi"_

_-"Toi aussi" sourit-il._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤df¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Bonnie arrête finalement sa voiture sur une place de parking et coupe le moteur de sa voiture. D'une main tremblante elle sèche les quelques larmes sur ses joues et regarde par delà sa vitre pour regarder le morgue face à elle. Là où le corps de Elena devait se trouver en cet instant même, d'une main décidée, elle ouvre sa portière et ferme sa voiture avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Passé les politesses avec l'hôtesse, Bonnie se dirige vers l'endroit indiqué, avec une certaine appréhension suite aux dires de la femme à l'accueil, le corps d'Elena serait en très mauvaise état, manquant une jambe, les bras et quelques organes à plusieurs endroits ainsi que sur son entre finalement dans la pièce, le corps froid est recouvert d'un drap blanc, sous la fraîcheur de la pièce, Bonnie laisse glisser les manches de son pull jusqu'à ses doigts fins. Un frisson la parcourt alors qu'elle s'avance doucement vers le corps. Que fait-elle la déjà ? Ah oui elle cherche des réponses ! Les vivants ne l'aideront pas, ils l'ont même lâchement abandonnés alors Bonnie a vainement espérer que les morts l'aiderait. Stupide ? Plutôt désespéré ! _

_-"Je vous attendais ..."_

_Bonnie sursaute, un instant elle a crue avoir affaire à Elena, mais c'est tellement stupide. Non la voix vient de derrière elle, Bonnie se retourne et regarde l'homme face à elle. C'est l'homme qu'elle a vu il y a quelques heures, le grand noir au allure morbide._

_-"Comment ça ?" murmure Bonnie en reculant d'un pas, apeurée par cet homme capable de la tuer en un instant. Soudain Bonnie doute, et si ses amis avaient raisons ? Si la mort n'avait rien à voir et que tout cela n'était l'oeuvre que de cet homme face à elle. Il est là face à elle, il était là pour la mort d'Elena et à bien réfléchir il était fort possible que Bonnie l'ai vu le jour de l'effondrement. Son coeur s'accélère et elle souffle difficilement._

_-"N'ayez pas peur Bonnie, vous êtes venu ici pour avoir des réponses et les choses ont fait que vous vous êtes retrouvez face à moi alors allez y posés moi vos questions ..." dit-il avant de s'avancer vers elle et de continuer son chemin pour poser sa main sur le tissu blanc qui recouvre le corps d'Elena._

_-"Qui êtes vous ?" souffle Bonnie en plissant les yeux pour tenter de comprendre cet homme "Que m'avez vous fait ?" s'énerve-t-elle face à son calme. _

_-"Je ne fais que mon travail, mademoiselle" sourit-il en gardant malgré tout un regard dénué de total émotion. _

_-"Quel est-il ?" poursuit-elle alors qu'il ouvre un trappe au pieds du support où repose Elena. Il y allume un feu et directement la température augmente et des perles de sueurs apparaissent sur le front de Bonnie._

_-"Je suis médecin légiste ..." explique-t-il avant de pousser le corps d'Elena dans le feu, Bonnie hurle d'effroi et détourne le regard avant de fermer les yeux pour éviter de pleurer. Elle se reprend bien vite et se tourne vers l'homme qui la regarde comme pour tester sa nouvelle expérience, notant chacune de ses réactions et de ses gestes._

_-"Qu savez vous ?" poursuit-elle pour masquer son trouble et oublier ce moment étrange._

_-"C'est une vaste questions Bonnie, je sais tout et en même temps rien. Je ne sait pas, je constate ..." dit-il. Cet homme commence soudainement à l'irrité, il tourne autour du pot sans jamais rien dire de précis._

_-"Vous constatez quoi ?" demande-t-elle alors pour directement aller au fait, il s'éloigne du feu et referme la porte du four._

_-"Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois ça ..."explique-t-il, "une catastrophe ...q__uelques chanceux survivent" poursuit-il avant de retourner vers son bureau, Bonnie le suit "et puis ..." il se tourne vers Bonnie et la fixe droit dans les yeux "__Un par un, la mort vient les reprendre". _

_Bonnie hoche de surprise alors qu'il rit sadiquement, cet homme est fou, il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Pourtant Bonnie reste face à lui et ne s'enfuit pas, après tout elle n'a pas d'autres pistes._

_-"On ne peut rien y faire ?" demande-t-elle la voix remplit d'espoir mais bien vite il brise ses dernières illusions._

_-"Vous deviez mourir, vous ne devriez pas être là, on échappe pas ... à la mort"._

_-"Alors c'est bien la mort qui nous poursuit ..." souffle Bonnie rassurer de ne pas être folle._

_-"La mort n'aime pas se faire berner"_

_-"Et moi je n'aime pas la défier" réplique Bonnie alors que l'homme ferme les yeux et gémit de douleur. "que ... qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?" demande-t-elle peut désireuse d'avoir un autre mort sur les bras. __  
><em>

_-"Vous devriez retrouvez vos amis, elle va bientôt frapper .." souffle-t-il alors que les yeux de Bonnie s'agrandissent et qu'elle recule de trois pas prête à partir. "Bonnie ! " l'arrête-t-il, elle se tourne vers lui "il existe bien un moyen de vous sauvez ..."_

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤df¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Et voilà c'est finis pour aujourd'hui, je sais que c'est un peut après un moment d'absence mais ce chapitre me parait un peut plus calme que les autres et je n'aime pas trop ça, le prochain sera plus ... sanglant, c'est promit ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un review et à me donner un statistique pour le prochain mort, il y en aura ! **

**Sinon merci au review et j'espère que des réponses vous ont enfin étés apportés. Ce chapitre marque &également la fin du groupe d'amis mais ils devraient se retrouver rapidement. Que penser vous de Katherine ? De la réaction de Caroline ? Du médecin légiste ? De ces suppositions étranges ? Vous en voulez plus ? Postez un review :) cinq review et je poste dans la semaine, cinq petit review de rien du tout merci à tous et je remercie surtout Adelys :)**

**Kiss Pal**


	5. Chapitre 5

_-"La mort n'aime pas se faire berner"_

_-"Et moi je n'aime pas la défier" réplique Bonnie alors que l'homme ferme les yeux et gémit de douleur. "que ... qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?" demande-t-elle peut désireuse d'avoir un autre mort sur les bras. __  
><em>

_-"Vous devriez retrouvez vos amis, elle va bientôt frapper .." souffle-t-il alors que les yeux de Bonnie s'agrandissent et qu'elle recule de trois pas prête à partir. "Bonnie ! " l'arrête-t-il, elle se tourne vers lui "il existe bien un moyen de vous sauvez ..."_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Now¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Des yeux bruns regardent droit devant eux, une respiration se coupe, les yeux se ferment._

_Un cri retentit, sourd, bruyant et en même temps qui crève le cœur. Des poissons, de l'eau, des bulles et du sang. Bonnie regarde autour d'elle et ne voit que du sang, des litres et des litres de sang. Elle se sent broyée, déchiqueter comme ci quelque chose venait la mordiller un peu partout sur le corps. Soudain une douleur aveuglante, Bonnie ferme les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvre, l'eau vient s'infiltrer dans son organisme. Bonnie se sent étouffée, en manque d'air dans l'eau. Elle se noie, la vérité la frappe de plein fouet. Soudain un corps qu'elle ne reconnaît pas plonge dans l'eau et vient flotter raide mort, le sang s'échappe de son corps et bientôt Bonnie hurle alors que les quelques bulles d'air qui lui reste s'échappe de sa bouche._

_Soudain Bonnie rouvre les yeux et un bruit de voiture la ramène sur Terre. Elle regarde dans son rétroviseur pour voir une file de voiture se plaindre de sa conduite. Bonnie regarde devant elle et remarque que le feux est passé au vert. Que vient-il de se passer ? Ca ressemblait à sa première vision sauf que cette fois, quelque chose n'allait pas. D'un rapide coup de pieds elle redémarre sa voiture et tourne sur sa gauche en direction de l'appartement de Kol. Qu'à -t-elle vu déjà ? Alors qu'elle se pose cette question et repasse en boucle ses derniers souvenir. _

_D'un geste sec elle gare sa voiture sur le parking le plus proche et réfléchis en tentant de se souvenir des évènements. L'homme étrange, son départ précipité, son assurance pour aller parler de tout ça à Kol, un feu rouge et à ce moment son regard avait rencontré quelque chose qui l'avait figé. Alors que Bonnie tente de se souvenir tant bien que mal, elle lance un regard désespéré aux enfants qui jouent dehors avec leurs peluches en forment de dauphins. Ils sont mignons si Bonnie avait le temps elle irait les voir mais ... Attendez ! Des dauphins ? Bonnie lève les yeux sur l'extérieur et réalise qu'elle est garée sur le parking de l'aquarium. Eh merde ! Elle se souvient maintenant !_

_Qui devait-elle prévenir en premier ? Qui après Elena était censé mourir ? Elle tente vainement de se souvenir mais n'y arrive pas. Kol et Caroline étaient les derniers avec elle, mais appart ça ... D'un geste rapide elle attrape son téléphone et compose le premier numéro de sa liste de contact: Alaric. Bonnie soupire avant de s'avachir dans son siège sans osée bouger. Rapidement la messagerie du professeur se fait entendre et Bonnie laisse un rapide message pour prévenir Alaric du danger. Après ça elle continue ses appels._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤$Water¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Pendant ce temps Caroline s'affale sur son canapé avant d'augmenter le son de la télévision. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle noue ses cheveux dans un chignon simple er recouvre son bas de pyjamas d'une sorte de couverture en laine. Elle attrape ensuite une poignée de pop corn et rit à nouveau lorsque son passage préféré commence. Rien de mieux qu'un ridicule dessin animé pour oublier tout ses problèmes rien qu'une heure ou deux, Klaus arrive derrière le canapé et regarde l'écran de télévision avec amusement, il adore le côté enfantin de son ange parfois. Rapidement il vient piquer une poignée de ses pop corn alors qu'elle pousse de vaines protestations. Klaus rigole amusé et regarde simplement pendant un bon moment la blonde qui lui sert de petite-amie. Sombrement il repense à ce mystère qui plane au dessus de leurs têtes et il se demande si lui aussi va bientôt mourir, une chose est sur jamais il ne laissera quelque chose faire du mal à Caroline. Jamais. _

_C'est sur cette affirmation que Klaus regagne la salle de bains pour un douche bien chaude et bien mérité. N'emportant que le strict minimum et oubliant son téléphone qui commence déjà à vibrer devant les appels insistants de Bonnie, pourtant Klaus ne les remarques pas et rentre dans la pièce à eau, sans oublier de fermer la porte à clé._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Water¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Katherine lance pour la seconde fois de la journée le tourne disque et un air mélancolique entraîne la pièce dans une tristesse absolue. Un sourire faible un remplit de sarcasme se lit sur les lèvres de Katherine avant qu'elle ne remette de l'alcool dans sa gorge. Hors de question d'être sobre, hors de question de faire face à cette solitude et à cette immense maison vide et déserte. La jeune femme arrive devant la cheminée et redescend sa main ainsi que sa bouteille au niveau de sa poitrine ou plutôt de son cœur. D'un regard triste et humide elle regarde les photos de Jeremy et Elena, il n'y en a aucune d'elle, juste ces deux abrutis en train de sourire heureux et inséparables. Ces images donnent tout simplement la nausée à Katherine, d'un geste sec elle baisse tout les cadres et en passent même certaines au feux. Qui ira l'en empêcher de toutes manières ? _

_Ensuite Katherine poursuit ses recherches et tombe sur la bibliothèque. Tant de bouquins ! C'était à Jeremy, Katherine en revanche déteste lire. A quoi bon passé son temps à lire une vie alors qu'on peut écrire la notre ? Une vie est faite pour être vécue à fond et pas à étudier ou réfléchir à la situation, à quoi ça lui a servit à cet imbécile d'avoir lu tout ces bouquins ? A rien ! Il n'a même pas été fichu de se sauver, il n'a même pas été fichu de rester auprès d'elle ! Ils l'ont tous abandonnés ! A commencé par sa mère, son père ! Jeremy ! Et maintenant Elena !_

_Katherine les hait, les rejette, leur crache à la figure, les emmerde ! Pour qui ils se sont prit à tous partir ? Elle est belle la famille Pierce, elle est tellement belle ! N'était-elle pas censée être la pire dans le lot, la plus ingrate et dénuée de cœur ? Alors pourquoi ça lui fait tant mal ? Pourquoi malgré sa haine elle ne peut qu'approuver les dires de Klaus ? Elle ne mérite pas d'être en vie au contraire d'Elena ou de Jeremy. D'une rage folle ou d'un reflexe idiot, Katherine lève son bras et ballait de la main tous les livres présents sur l'étagère, puis sur celle du dessous et encore au dessus et sur la deuxième armoire aussi. En fait Katherine détruit tout !_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Water¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Alaric attrape une coupe de champagne et sourit poliment à tous les gens présents autour de lui. Quel bonne idée de venir à ce gala, rien de mieux pour oublier la vie et ses problèmes. Cette Bonnie Bennett est folle tout simplement, Alaric regarde autour de lui vêtu de son costume noir il semble plus chic et classe. D'un pas décidé il monte les marches de l'escaliers et se rend au premier étage pour retrouver son amie d'enfance. La salle est bondé et il semble difficile pour lui de différentier tout le monde, en manque d'air et en besoin de solitude, il arrive sur la balustrade du premier étage et regarde en bas. Il se recule d'un pas lorsqu'il réalise qu'un aquarium se trouve juste en dessous. Il n'aime vraiment pas l'eau et tout ce qui si touche, d'une pas incertain et leur battant la chamade il revient en avant et ... son portable vibre. Apeuré par tout ça, sa main lâche la coupe de champagne qui vient s'écrouler au sol d'un un bruit assourdit par le brouhaha général. _

_Il plaque son téléphone à son oreille et malgré tout ses efforts n'entend pas grand chose. Il lui semble vainement avoir reconnu la voix de cette Bonnie. Directement la peur le gagne, que tente-t-elle de lui dire ? _

_-"Attendez Bonnie ne quittez pas, je ne comprends rien ..." hurle Alaric du mieux qu'il peut._

_-"Ec... il ...ter ... ne ... appr ... eau ! "grésille la voix de Bonnie alors qu'Alaric fronce les sourcils._

_-"Quoi"_

_-"Il ne ... pas approcher l'eau !"_

_Alaric ouvre grand les yeux à la prononciation de cette phrase et recule apeuré par cet aquarium à quelques mètres de lui. Seulement son pieds rencontre le verre brisé de sa coupe et Alaric perd l'équilibre avant de tomber dans le vide et atterrir dans l'eau gelé de l'aquarium. Les gens se mettent à crier, le portable d'Alaric tombe au sol et Bonnie hurle de l'autre combiner du téléphone._

_-"Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Alaric ?!"_

_Alaric bat des jambes avant de regarder autour de lui, aussitôt une douleur vient lui piquer le bat du corps, puis le haut, puis le visage et bientôt tout son corps ne devient que douleur. Il hurle de douleur et tente vainement de remonter à la surface, bientôt son visage ressort de l'eau et pour pousser des hurlements que Bonnie entend mais qui lui brise le cœur sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Le visage d'Alaric est rose et recouvert de sang alors que ses bras tente d'attraper un moyen de s'enfuir. Un brûlure, un incendie se propage dans son corps et vient le brûler tout entier. Le poison s'infiltre dans ses veines alors que les méduses ne cessent de le piquer encore et encore. La douleur était déroutante, insupportable. Le corps presque mort d'Alaric tente de rejeter une dernière fois la souffrance mais il semble comme aspiré dans les profondeurs de l'aquarium. Les secondes ne lui paraissent que torture et à bout de souffle il cesse de lutter et bientôt ses yeux se ferment, sa respiration et ses hurlements également alors que son corps chute au fond de l'eau. Alaric est mort. _

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Water¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_-"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Bonnie dit moi ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?" demande Kol face à une Bonnie qui vient d'arriver comme une furie dans son appartement, en larmes et le portable dans les mains. Toute tremblante elle s'assoit au sol et pleure à chaude larmes, les cris de détresse d'Alaric remplissant son esprit et son cœur. Elle n'a rien put faire, spectatrice de se massacre et maintenant il est mort._

_-"Alaric est mort !" hurle-t-elle de douleur comme ci le dire réellement semblait faire plus vrai. Le cœur lourd elle replonge sa tête contre ses genoux et se berce doucement alors que Kol vient s'asseoir à ses côtés et entourer ses bras autour de son buste. Il ne supporte pas de la voir pleurer, cette fille pleure trop c'est un fait mais tellement de douleur et de peine ne peuvent pas lui être affliger. Si dieu existe il est un monstre de la laisser dans cette détresse et cette tristesse. Kol regarde la jeune femme pleurer dans ses bras et s'accrocher désespérément à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. _

_Kol la berce, lui murmure des choses qui se veulent rassurantes, mais il n'est pas dupe aucun des deux ne l'est. Finalement au bout d'un long moment Bonnie relève ses yeux humides dans ceux de Kol et avance délicatement son visage du sien avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre et rassurant. D'abord surprit Kol y répond et passe une main sur la joue de la jeune femme en essuyant ses larmes et sa tristesse. _

_Puis aussi subitement que c'est arrivée, Bonnie se détache et le regarde droit dans les yeux l'air en panique._

_-"Quoi ?" demande Kol._

_-"Klaus ! Je me souviens maintenant ! Lors de ma vision Klaus meurt en même temps qu'Alaric !" hurle Bonnie avant de se relever et de composer le numéro de Caroline Forbes, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard et ne pensant déjà plus au baiser._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Water¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Lorsque Caroline entend ça, l'arrière fond de la douche qui coule depuis une heure lui heurte l'esprit. Klaus est toujours enfermé dans la salle de bains, il n'a pas donné signe de vie et l'eau coule à flot. Caroline laisse tomber son téléphone et court à toute vitesse sur la porte de la salle de bain avant de se heurter à la porte fermé à clé. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux alors qu'elle hurle le nom de son petit-ami. Les secondes passent, les minutes passent et Caroline s'effondre au sol sans rien pouvoir faire. D'une voix suppliante maintenant elle continue de hurler le prénom de Klaus mais aucune réponse ne vient._

_Caroline se relève et court finalement vers le meuble à chaussure et en tire une clé, le double des clés de l'appartement. Avec espoir, elle ouvre la porte d'une main tremblante et hoche des sanglots qui ne la quitte pas depuis qu'elle a lâché le téléphone. La porte s'ouvre soudain à la volée et laisse entré la blonde qui ne voit rien trop absorbée par ses larmes. Du revers de la main elle les essuie et regarde la douche. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues, un cri strident retentit et Caroline s'effondre à genoux au sol. _


	6. Chapitre 6

_Lorsque Caroline entend ça, l'arrière fond de la douche qui coule depuis une heure lui heurte l'esprit. Klaus est toujours enfermé dans la salle de bains, il n'a pas donné signe de vie et l'eau coule à flot. Caroline laisse tomber son téléphone et court à toute vitesse sur la porte de la salle de bain avant de se heurter à la porte fermé à clé. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux alors qu'elle hurle le nom de son petit-ami. Les secondes passent, les minutes passent et Caroline s'effondre au sol sans rien pouvoir faire. D'une voix suppliante maintenant elle continue de hurler le prénom de Klaus mais aucune réponse ne vient._

_Caroline se relève et court finalement vers le meuble à chaussure et en tire une clé, le double des clés de l'appartement. Avec espoir, elle ouvre la porte d'une main tremblante et hoche des sanglots qui ne la quitte pas depuis qu'elle a lâché le téléphone. La porte s'ouvre soudain à la volée et laisse entré la blonde qui ne voit rien trop absorbée par ses larmes. Du revers de la main elle les essuie et regarde la douche. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues, un cri strident retentit et Caroline s'effondre à genoux au sol. _

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤df¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Du sang inonde la douche, le corps de Klaus est au sol, inconscient ... mort. Caroline se roule en boule et pleure un long moment, elle ne sait combien de temps exactement mais elle finit par se décider à relever difficilement le regard juste à temps pour remarquer un mince mouvement de la main de Klaus. La jolie blonde croit rêvée un instant avant qu'elle ne se relève en vitesse pour voir papillonner les yeux de Klaus. Avec soulagement elle s'écroule à ses côtés pour enlacer la tête de son petit-ami qui semble totalement déboussolé. _

_-"Qu'est ce que ..."_

_-"Chuuut" souffle Caroline pour le rassurer avant de retourner dans le salon pour attraper son téléphone et composer le numéro d'urgence. Rapidement elle retourne aux côtés de Klaus qui peine à garder les yeux ouverts. "Ne t'endort pas Klaus, ne t'endort pas ... les secours seront bientôt là. Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas." pleure-t-elle en faisant de son mieux pour rassurer celui qu'elle aime. Malgré tout une question s'impose à elle: comment se fait-il que Klaus ai survécu ?_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤df¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Une question que se pose également Bonnie une fois que Caroline lui a tout raconter dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Kol à ses côtés ne semble pas plus avancé qu'elle. En effet, il avance dans la pièce ne faisant que des allez-retours sans but dans la pièce ce qui énerve profondément Bonnie._

_-"Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi la mort ne l'a pas prit" soupire la métisse au bout d'un long moment. Kol se pince les lèvres avant de se tourner vers elle. Son air est grave, presque sombre, il n'est pas comme Katherine, voir son frère survivre lui fait extrêmement plaisir mais il ne peut que avouer que ceci est étrange._

_-"Peut être que ... non rien laisse tomber !" soupire-t-il avant de se remettre à marcher dans la pièce. Seulement Bonnie est curieuse et elle ne compte pas lâcher l'affaire si facilement. Elle se relève d'un coup et regarde Kol d'un regard mauvais._

_-"Quoi, vas-y dis moi !" le supplie-t-elle de ses petits yeux alors que Kol la regarde en soupirant visiblement à bout de nerf. Il va craquer ! se dit Bonnie en souriant._

_-"Bon d'accord ..." dit-il alors que Bonnie se retient de sauter de joie. "Tu m'as bien dis que dans ta ... 'prémonition' tu n'avais pas pus voir qui de Alaric ou Klaus était mort le premier ?" Bonnie acquise simplement et Kol poursuit "et bien peut être que Klaus mourrait avant Alaric, peut être que en appelant Alaric tu as perturber le processus. Il s'est cru en danger et est tomber dans le piège de la mort avant ce qui était prévu, ainsi la mort d'Alaric déjoue le plan prévu et Klaus à la vie sauve."_

_-"Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre ..." Bonnie plisse les yeux en tentant d'assimiler ce que vient de dire Kol. _

_-"Et bien peut être que Klaus devait mourir avant Alaric et que lorsque Alaric est mort en premier, ça à sauver Klaus. En poussant Alaric à se méfier, il a perdu le contrôle et est mort avant Klaus, tu as déjoué le plan de la mort." s'exclame Kol alors que Bonnie se décompose._

_-"Ca veut dire que j'ai tué Alaric..." souffle Bonnie totalement apeurée. Kol s'approche d'elle et la regarde droit dans les yeux en posant une main sur sa joue._

_-"Eh Bonnie, tu croyais bien faire ..." mais elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer._

_-"J'ai tué Alaric ..." répète-t-elle d'une petite voix en regardant autour d'elle._

_-"Mais tu as sauvé la vie de Klaus, Bonnie ! Tu as sauvé mon frère, tu as sauvé le petit ami de Caroline !" s'affirme Kol. Mais rien ne semble ramener Bonnie à la réalité, elle semble plongée dans ses plus profondes pensées._

_-"Katherine !" hurle-t-elle. "Katherine est en danger !" poursuit-elle en voyant l'incompréhension de Kol._

_-"Bonnie ... cette fille n'en vaut pas la peine ... et elle a clairement dit de lui foutre la paix !" pourtant Bonnie attrape son manteau et semble prête à partir mais avant elle se tourne vers Kol._

_-"Je ne laisserais plus personne mourir par ma faute !" souffle-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce._

_Kol lève les yeux au ciel, totalement exaspéré avant de suivre la jeune femme tout en poussant des jurons._

_¤¤¤¤¤¤df¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_-"Are you, are you coming to the tree ? They strung up a man ... they say who murdered three " chantonne la voix mielleuse de Katherine Pierce. L_

_a jeune femme s'arrête un instant pour prendre une goulée de sa bouteille d'alcool et se remet à chantonner devant le vide. En effet la brune se trouve sur un pont, ses pieds reposant sur le rebord à quinze mètres du sol. Un faux mouvement ou un déséquilibre et la vie de Katherine Pierce se terminera ainsi, pourtant elle n'est pas affolée. Perchée sur ses talons de bottes elle avale le liquide tout en fermant les yeux pour s'avouer l'instant, le soleil cogne sur ses cheveux bruns et elle sourit un moment en contemplant le vide en dessous. Pourquoi est-elle là déjà ? A vrai dire on s'en fou non ? L'importance c'est qu'en cet instant elle se sent enfin en vie, inconsciente et totalement heureuse. Personne ne viendra l'ennuyer ici au moins, au diable la vie réelle, le moment présent est bien plus plaisant. Certainement que l'alcool influe plus sur son organisme qu'elle ne le pense, après tout combien de litres à t-elle ingurgitée ? Assez pour que Caroline ne tombe ivre morte, mais pas Katherine. Elle, elle se trouve la à jouer avec la vie en se balançant dans le vide comme pour narguée la mort. Qu'elle vienne, Katherine n'attend que ça ! Elle ira en enfer de toute façon._

_-"Strange things are happen here, no stranger would it be ..."_

_Elena est morte. Jeremy est mort. Aucune larme ne vient pourtant glisser sur les joues rouges de Katherine. Sa famille vient de mourir, elle n'a aucuns amis, Katherine est seule, encore une fois. Pourquoi Est-ce que la vie est ainsi ? Pourquoi naître pour mourir ? La mort viendra forcément tous nous prendre un jour ou l'autre alors pourquoi croire que quelque chose puisse changer ça ? Uniquement parce qu'elle aurait du mourir ce jour là, elle n'a plus le droit de vivre ? Et tous ces assassins, ces escrocs, ces violeurs, ont-ils plus le droit de vivre qu'elle ? Peut être aurait-elle du plus profiter, s'offrir et découvrir le monde, voyager et s'aventurer dans des endroits inconnus. Est-il trop tard maintenant pour elle ? La vie n'offre-t-elle pas de seconde chance ou on-ne-sait-quoi d'autre ? _

_-"If we met ..." elle retient un sanglot "at midnight in the hanging tree" _

_Sa voix devient plus rocailleuse et elle porte une main à ses lèvres mouillées par l'alcool. Hors de question que ça recommence, elle regarde le ciel et sourit au soleil dans un geste incompréhensif. Que lui arrive-t-elle ? Elle devient folle. Un sourit s'étire alors sur ses lèvres et elle rigole à plein poumons, oui elle devient folle ! Le rire lui en tord les côtes et elle vacille vers l'arrière totalement perdue elle tente de reprendre l'équilibre en brassant de l'air et regarde sa bouteille tomber dans le vide alors qu'elle se tient fermement à une sorte de poteau. Toute tremblante elle regarde un long moment devant elle et entend même le son de la bouteille qui vient s'écraser en mille morceau sur la roche, ça aurait pu être elle. Puis son sourire réapparait et elle oublie totalement sa peur pour s'esclaffer de nouveau, peut être que finalement elle n'allait pas mourir ! _

_-"Are you, are you coming to the tree ? where dead man called out for his love to flee" _

_L'adrénaline coule dans ses veines, la folie la gagne ou plus certainement l'alcool, en réalité Katherine fait peine à voir. Au loin une voiture s'arrête mais la jeune femme ferme les yeux pour savourer cette sensation qu'est l'impression d'être en vie. Une bourrasque de vent vient se frotter à son visage et elle sourit de gratitude. Puis une deuxième, un peu plus forte, la frappe au corps et Katherine recule d'un pas en arrière. Le vide se rapproche d'elle alors qu'elle rouvre les yeux pour hurler, les palpitations de son cœur s'accélèrent et son cri n'est qu'un maigre son coincée au fond de sa gorge. Ses cheveux volent dans le vent alors qu'elle perd l'équilibre et tombe à la renverse dans le vide. Prise de panique elle ferme les yeux et sent alors de bras puissants lui encercler la taille et la tirer vers la terre ferme._

_Totalement prise au dépourvue elle rouvre les yeux et sent ses jambes frotter la roche pour descendre du muret et la tirer contre un corps. Son visage nichée dans le cou d'un inconnu elle prend un certain temps avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Dans sa tête elle se met à compter les battements de son cœur qui battent de plus en plus vite et elle reprend peu à peu du souffle malgré la frayeur qu'elle vient d'avoir. Ses jambes flanchent et elle peine à rester debout et son corps tremble comme une feuille, il lui paraît soudainement qu'il fait plus froid et elle remarque les larmes sur ses joues. L'alcool disparaît totalement de ses veines et elle redevient lucide juste à temps pour se décoller de Kol. Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes et le cœur au bord de l'explosion. _

_-"Mais tu es malade ? Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?" la grogne-t-il même si elle n'écoute pas un seul mot qu'il prononce. Derrière lui Bonnie semble un peu plus rassurée et plus compréhensive mais Katherine n'arrive pas à détacher son regard de celui de Kol. "Quoi ?" demande-t-il au bout d'un moment._

_-"Tu ... tu" sa voix est tremblante, elle a l'impression de ne plus l'avoir utilisée depuis des années. "Tu m'as sauvé la vie .." souffle-t-elle finalement alors que les yeux de Kol s'agrandissent sous la surprise, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça._

_-"Bas bien sur que je t'ai sauvé la vie, Katherine !"_

_-"Merci" soupire-t-elle simplement incapable d'en dire plus._

_Kol se tourne ensuite vers Bonnie alors que Katherine remarque la couverture sur ses épaules. Comment est-elle arrivée là ? Elle n'ose pas posée la question lorsqu'elle entend la voix de Kol._

_-"C'est qui ensuite ?" demande-t-il à la jeune Bennett alors qu'elle regarde le ciel bleu. Un certain jeu de regard commence alors entre Kol et Bonnie puis finalement la jeune femme finit par répondre._

_-"Caroline. Caroline est la suivante."_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤df¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Au même instant la jolie blonde tourne la page de son magazine alors qu'elle se trouve assise sur le fauteuil dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Trois heures qu'elle attend des nouvelles de Klaus, elle espère également que Bonnie et Kol ont pu aider Katherine, d'un geste d'expert elle attrape son café brûlant et le sirote à petites gorgées. Son regard rivé sur la lecture du papier elle ne remarque même pas la porte qui s'ouvre pour laisser entrer une femme d'un certain âge habillé d'un pull beaucoup trop grand pour elle. Une femme chargée du nettoyage de l'hôpital._

_-"Excuser moi mademoiselle" Caroline sursaute de surprise et tourne un regard rassurant vers la femme pour découvrir son identité._

_-"J'aurais besoin d'un coup de mains dans le couloirs pour déplacer le vase qui se trouve là. Vous voudriez bien m'aidez ?" demande-t-elle alors que Caroline pose déjà son café au sol et se lève de son fauteuil pour aider la vieille femme. Toutes les deux dans le couloirs, elles ne remarquent pas l'un des produits ménagers tomber et déverser quelques gouttes dans le café de notre jolie blonde._

_Lorsque celle ci revient le sourire aux lèvres, elle ne se doute de rien et ramasse la bouteille pour la donner à l'employer. D'un simple regard, elle remarque le crypto "Toxique" et frissonne. La femme le reprend avec un sourire forcé avant de retourner dans le couloirs, Caroline se rassoit au bout d'un moment et regarde sa montre. Mais que fait Bonnie ? Elle avait promit d'appeler à la fin ! D'un geste rageur elle reprend son gobelet et avale son café d'une seule goulée. Tiens il est bizarre le café de l'hôpital ! Pense-t-elle en plissant des yeux pour regarder le fond vide du gobelet puis la blonde hausse les épaules et reprend sa lecture tout en attendant le médecin pour savoir si oui ou non Klaus allait s'en sortir indemne._


End file.
